Bref
by Ipiu
Summary: Une série de dialogues et de moments quotidiens entre différents couples dans Naruto inspirés de la série Bref de Canal Plus .
1. Chantage (Naruto)

**Principe :** Cette fic se fera à la manière de chroniques, sous diverses formes (généralement des petits dialogues), à propos du quotidien de différents couples dans Naruto !

**Disclaimer :** Naruto revient à Masashi Kishimoto.  
Bref appartient a Canal+

* * *

**Pour ce chapitre : **

Rated K+  
Naruto POV

* * *

**Chantage**

Ça fait deux jours que je laissais trainer des chaussettes sales dans notre appart.  
Sasuke n'aime pas les chaussettes sales.

Il m'a dit :  
"-J'aime pas quand tu fais trainer tes chaussettes sales partout."  
Une fois. Deux fois. Six fois.

Alors j'ai dit :  
"Ok"  
Une fois. Deux fois. Six fois.

J'ai pas rangé mes chaussettes sales.

Il a dit :  
"Si tu ranges pas, no sex."

J'ai dit :  
"C'est pas juste, c'est du chantage."

Il m'a regardé.

Je l'ai regardé.

Il a dit :  
"-Fais ce que je te dis pour une fois."

J'ai dit :  
"-Naon j'veux pas."

On n'a pas couché ensemble pendant deux jours.  
J'ai rangé mes chaussettes sales.

**Bref, je suis un soumis.**

* * *

Voila pour ce premier extrait : )  
En espérant que malgré la courtitude extrême ça vous fasse rire !


	2. Crêpes (Sasuke)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto revient à Masashi Kishimoto.  
Bref appartient a Canal+

**Note :** Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Comme ça à l'air de vous plaire j'essaierai de poster aussi souvent que possible (j'espère que je pourrais avoir un rythme d'une fois par jour mais c'est pas garanti alors au moins toutes les semaines).

* * *

**Pour ce chapitre : **

Rated K+  
Sasuke POV

* * *

**Crêpes**

Ce matin je suis passé chez mon frère.  
J'avais oublié le code.  
D'habitude ça m'arrive jamais.  
J'ai du attendre.  
J'ai eu l'air con.

Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai hurlé :  
"-Itachi ?"  
J'ai pas eu de réponse. Alors je suis entré.

Son appart c'était le bordel, alors que d'habitude c'est bien rangé.  
J'ai froncé les sourcils.

J'ai regardé dans sa chambre si il était la. Il y était pas.  
J'ai marché sur une capote.  
J'ai trouvé ça dégueulasse.  
Finalement j'ai trouvé ça rassurant, parce qu'en fait il avait peut être une vie sexuelle.  
Mais en fait c'était juste dégueulasse.

Je suis allé dans la cuisine.  
Il avait fait des crêpes.  
Je les ai reniflé.  
Elles avait l'air mangeables.  
Je les ai mangé.  
Elles étaient bonnes.  
C'était bizarre.

**Bref, mon frère a un plan cul.**

* * *

Je crois que c'est encore plus court que le premier chapitre (si c'est possible) mais au moins j'introduis du suspens ! ;P  
*roulement de tambour* : Quel est ce mystérieux individu ? Haha !  
Blagues à part j'espère que vous avez toujours envie d'une suite : )


	3. Amnesia (Itachi)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto revient à Masashi Kishimoto.  
Bref appartient a Canal+

**Note :** Et voila comme prévu une fois par jour c'était impossible ! Je suis désolée pour toutes celles (et les ceux éventuels, même si ils sont une race plutôt rare) qui attendaient ça plus tôt.

* * *

**Pour ce chapitre : **

Rated K+  
Itachi POV

* * *

**Amnésia**

Ce soir quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai eu peur.  
Mon appart ressemblait à une scène de crimes.  
Il y avait des fringues et de la pizza partout.  
J'avais pas l'habitude.  
J'ai fait une crise d'hyperventilation.

Quand ma crise est passée, j'ai pensé que je ne pourrais jamais employer une équipe de désintoxication avec mon salaire actuel.  
Du coup je devais ranger tout seul.  
J'ai fait une crise d'angoisse.

Quand ma deuxième crise est passée, j'étais crevé.  
J'ai voulu aller dans ma chambre.  
J'ai vu sur une capote utilisée.  
J'étais perplexe.

J'ai fait semblant de réfléchir intensément pendant 18 secondes... mais y avait personne pour me voir faire semblant en fronçant les sourcils.  
Alors j'ai arrêté.  
Je me suis demandé si javais prêté l'appart récemment. Je m'en suis pas rappelé.  
J'ai conclu que non.

Je suis allé dans le salon.  
J'ai trouvé des bouteilles de bière.  
J'ai compris que j'avais bu.  
Comme je ne tiens pas l'alcool, je n'ai aucune mémoire.

Il y avait un mot avec un numéro sur la table basse.  
"On remets le couvert ?  
M."

**Bref, j'ai loupé un épisode de ma vie.**

* * *

Je fais partie de la race des sadiques qui font durer le suspens. Désolée :3**  
**


	4. Rencard (Shikamaru)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto revient à Masashi Kishimoto.  
Bref appartient a Canal+

**Note :** Pour me rattraper je vous poste deux chapitres le même soir ; )

* * *

**Pour ce chapitre : **

Rated K+  
Shikamaru POV

* * *

**Rencard  
**

Depuis que je suis petit je connais Naruto.  
Je l'ai toujours beaucoup aimé.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en couple.  
Quand je le vois, il me fait des sermons sur le bonheur conjugal.  
Souvent j'ai des poussées meurtrières envers lui.  
Parfois ce qu'il dit m'empêche de dormir :

"Si tu continue tu finiras seul avec trois chats à regarder _Des chiffres et des lettres_."

Et ça m'énerve.  
Une fois en soirée, je lui ai vomit dessus.  
Il l'a bien pris.  
Je ne crois pas qu'il ait fait le lien avec mes insomnies.

Aujourd'hui, je suis allé chez lui.  
Il y avait Sasuke.  
Je l'aime bien parce que lui aussi ça le soule quand Naruto fait des sermons.

Sasuke a dit :  
"Lâche le un peu, t'es lourd baka."  
Je l'ai remercié.  
Naruto a dit :  
"Pas question, je vais te trouver un plan. Si ça se trouve t'es même encore puceau."  
Je l'ai assassiné du regard.  
Il a dit :  
"Moi je me pose des question. Faut que tu baises. C'est important pour un mec."  
Je l'ai regardé.  
Il a souri.  
J'ai dit :  
"Certainement pas."  
Il a dit :  
"T'as pas de couilles Shika !"  
J'ai dit :  
"Si mais je suis pas forcé de m'en servir."

Il a soupiré.  
J'ai soupiré plus fort que lui.  
Sasuke s'est foutu de ma gueule.  
Naruto l'a supplié.  
Il a réussi à l'embobiner.  
Sasuke a appelé un de ses potes.  
J'ai un rencard demain soir.

**Bref, mon meilleur ami est un psychopathe.**

* * *

Autre petite intrigue qui commence : ) J'espère qu'elle vous intéressera aussi !**  
**


	5. Récidive (Itachi)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto revient à Masashi Kishimoto.  
Bref appartient a Canal+

**Note :** Un pas de plus vers l'identité de M ! ;)  
**Note 2 :** Petite précision, Itachi est avocat, en plus d'être hypocondriaque.

Encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews. C'est vraiment motivant ! : )

* * *

**Pour ce chapitre : **

Rated K+  
Itachi POV

* * *

**Récidive  
**

Cette nuit j'ai pas pu dormir parce que j'arrive pas à me rappeler de ma propre vie sexuelle.  
Quand je me suis levé ce matin javais encore plus de cernes que d'habitude.  
Mon reflet devait avoir peur de moi.

Sasuke m'a appelé :  
"Alors comme ça tu n'es pas asexué en fait ?"  
Je me suis senti démasqué.

Je suis parti au bureau.  
J'ai failli avoir un accident de voiture en grillant deux feux par manque de concentration.  
Je devais travailler sur un cas de viol.  
Je me sentais concerné.

Je fixais le post-it que javais emmené avec moi.  
J'ai réussi à me contrôler jusqu'à 11h.  
J'ai craqué.  
J'ai appelé.  
Ça a sonné une, deux, trois fois.

Une voix d'homme a dit :  
"c'qu'y'a ?"

J'ai dit :  
"On a couché ensemble y a deux jours."

Il a dit :  
"Je reviens ce soir si tu veux."

J'ai réfléchi.  
J'ai pensé à Sasuke.  
J'ai dit :  
"Ok"

Il a dit :  
"A ce soir"

J'ai dit :  
"C'est quoi ton nom ?"

Il a dit :  
"M comme mystère".  
Il a raccroché.

Je me suis senti con.

**Bref, je couche avec l'homme mystère.**

* * *

Promis je ne vais pas faire durer indéfiniment le suspens : 3**  
**


	6. Once Again (Itachi)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto revient à Masashi Kishimoto.  
Bref appartient a Canal+

**Note :** Voila enfin la révélation que vous attendiez (et honnêtement j'ai failli vous faire attendre encore un chapitre avant de vous le dire) !

Who is M ? taratata !

* * *

**Pour ce chapitre : **

Rated T  
Itachi POV

* * *

**Once Again  
**

En rentrant chez moi hier après midi, j'avais la nausée.  
Je me suis dit que j'étais peut être enceinte.  
Mais j'étais pas une fille, alors ça marchait pas.

Je me suis demandé ce que je devais faire.  
Est ce qu'il y avait un mode d'emploi pour cette situation ?  
Je me suis dit que je pourrais aller demander de l'aide sur un forum.  
J'ai allumé mon ordinateur.  
J'ai écrit un message désespéré.  
Je me suis relu :

"Bonjour,  
J'ai couché avec un inconnu il y a deux jours et j'ai tout oublié. Ce soir il revient. Que dois je faire ? Faut il préparer quelque chose de spécial ?"

C'était pas crédible.  
Je me suis dit qu'on ne me répondrait jamais avant que l'homme mystère n'arrive.  
Je ne l'ai pas envoyé.

J'ai tourné en rond pendant six minutes trois quart.  
J'ai regardé ma montre.  
Il était 8:15.  
Je me suis demandé si il était en retard.  
Il m'avait pas donné d'heure.  
Ça m'a stressé.

J'ai sorti une bouteille de bière.  
J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me disait :

"Bois moi ! Bois moi ! Tu seras bien baisé après, quand tu auras tout oublié. Encore."

Je me suis dit que c'était pas normal de parler aux objets, mais qu'au fond elle avait pas tort.  
J'ai reposé ma bière.  
Il était 8:30.

J'ai allumé la télé.  
Sur toutes les chaines je voyais des allusions pornographiques.  
Un documentaire sur la reproduction des koalas.  
Un spectacle de danse contemporaine.  
Du tennis féminin.  
J'ai éteint la télé.  
Il était 9:00.  
J'ai stressé.

J'ai fixé ma porte d'entrée sans cligner des yeux pendant 57 secondes.  
J'ai vu une mouche voler en carrés au plafond.

A 9:04 et 36 secondes, on a sonné a la porte.  
Je me suis levé.  
Je me suis cogne le petit orteil contre le pied de la table basse.  
J'ai maudit l'inventeur de cette table basse sur 12 générations.

J'ai ouvert la porte.  
Il était brun.  
Il était mince.  
Il était beau.

Il a souri.  
J'ai souri.

Il a dit :  
"T'as vraiment oublié mon nom ?"

J'ai dit :  
"Oui."

Il a dit :  
"Madara."

J'ai dit :  
"Ok."

Il m'a embrassé.

**Bref, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai baisé deux fois en une semaine.**

* * *

Est ce que je suis vraiment méchante avec Itachi quand je mets cette phrase de fin ? ... Naaaaaaaaan je crois pas ! XD

Bravo à celle(s) qui avait trouvé (notamment xQuelqu'une ) ! ; )


	7. Fish Dating (Shikamaru)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto revient à Masashi Kishimoto.  
Bref appartient a Canal+

**Note :** Après cette énorme pause dans ma production de fanfictions, un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée d'avoir été absente si longtemps les gens !  
J'espère continuer à vous faire rire un peu. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pour ce chapitre : **

Rated K+  
POV Shikamaru

* * *

**Fish Dating  
**

Cet après midi, j'ai eu un rancard bizarre.

La chose se présentait mal dès le début.  
J'avais le trac.  
Le type était en retard.  
Ça ne ma pas rassuré.

Sasuke m'a envoyé un sms inquiétant.

"Fais attention à tes fesses. Suigetsu n'est pas un tendre. Il mord."

Je commençais à paniquer.  
J'ai voulu m'enfuir.  
Il est arrivé.

Il souriait.  
Tout le temps.  
J'ai fait une fixation sur ses dents.  
Elles étaient bien trop longues.  
Il a remarqué mon regard.

Il a dit :  
- J'ai eu de très bons dentistes.  
J'ai entendu :  
- Je mange la main de celui qui s'approche de ma bouche.

J'ai tenté de faire un sourire décontracté.  
On a changé de sujet.  
J'ai dit :  
- C'est quoi ton genre de film ?  
Il a dit :  
- Les dents de la mer.  
Je n'étais pas étonné.

Quand il a dit :  
- Mon plat préféré c'est les sushis. Et toi, tu aimes ça ?  
J'ai entendu :  
- Je ne mange que des animaux crus. Et toi, tu es pour ou contre le cannibalisme ?  
J'ai commencé à avoir peur.

Il a dit :  
- Tu veux aller à la piscine un de ces quatre ?  
J'ai entendu :  
- Tu veux mourir ?  
J'ai dit :  
- Désolé, faut que j'y aille.  
Je suis parti.

**Bref, j'ai été à la pêche.**


	8. Vengeance (Sasuke)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto revient à Masashi Kishimoto.  
Bref appartient a Canal+

**Note :** Pour tenter de me faire pardonner je vous donne deux chapitres dans la soirée !

* * *

**Pour ce chapitre : **

Rated T  
POV Sasuke

* * *

**Vengeance  
**

Hier soir, Shikamaru s'est réfugié chez nous après son rencard.  
Il avait mauvaise mine.  
Je lui ai servi a boire.

Naruto lui a posé des questions.  
Il n'aurait pas du.

Shikamaru a dit :  
- J'ai failli mourir par ta faute.  
Naruto a dit :  
- T'es pas mourus l'âne, t'es pas mourus.*

Shikamaru a tenté de l'étrangler.  
J'étais tenté de le laisser faire.

Quand Naruto est devenu bleu je les ai séparé.  
Il a gueulé comme un putois pendant 5 minutes.  
Neji, le voisin de palier, est venu frapper à la porte.

Je lui ai ouvert.  
Il m'a regardé.  
Je l'ai regardé.

Il a dit :  
- Dure soirée ?  
J'ai dit :  
- Ils prennent pas toujours bien leurs médicaments. Vous connaissez les enfants.

Naruto a dit "T'en es pas capable." avec un regard louche.  
Shikamaru a dit :  
- Je t'emmerde.

Il s'est levé.  
Il a foncé sur Neji.  
Il l'a embrassé.

Il l'a embarqué en claquant la porte derrière lui.  
J'étais sur le cul.

**Bref, mon petit ami est le fils de la marieuse dans Mulan.**

* * *

* Petite référence à Shrek (le premier film) au cas où vous ne situeriez pas trop la citation !

Ce couple est tout de même plus crédible que le ShikaSuigetsu non ?


End file.
